Overtale! :D
by baymaxlover
Summary: Follow the Undertale gang as they build their new lives above ground! (come on in guys! I know you wanna ;D) I don't like summaries so just give this a quick read! I think you'll like it :) Rating is just to be safe.
_**This fic is set following the true pacifist ending. Please turn back now if you haven't completed the pacifist route at least once. Undertale is a game best-played blind. You won't regret waiting!**_ _Don't proceed if you aren't sure that you are 100% done with the pacifist play through. If you have a gender in mind for frisk feel free to read the pronouns differently in your head. It's just hard for me to write Frisk without consistent pronouns. I wuv you Toby Fox! 10/10 would date! All rights go to him!_

 _XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_ _XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_ _XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

"Do you have anyone to care for you little one?" Toriel asked softly. The gentle hued sunset bathed the maternal woman in a warm light. She tilted her head to one side in question and waited patiently for the young child's answer.

Frisk shook her head. The home she had prior the entering the underground wasn't a place she wished to return to.

Toriel frowned sadly. "Well what do you want now child? I was just wondering before, it's very clear you can take care of yourself now. I'd imagine after everything you've been through you're not interested having someone care for you. After working so hard to return to the surface, you must have somewhere you must go as well."

Frisk shook her head slowly and held her hand out to Toriel. "I want to stay with you."

Toriel smiled slightly and a small blush colored her face. The blush however quickly gave way to a humored joy. "You're such a strange child. After all the fuss you put up about returning to the surface and you have nothing to return to."

Toriel shook her head. "Well, I'm not going to say I'm unhappy about that. Come child, we'll make a new life for ourselves here then." With that, Toriel took the young child's hand and started off to build a new future.

 _1 Week Later_

"What do you call a monkey who's all bones? A baBONE!" Sans grinned when his younger brother Papyrus groaned. He was sick of hearing Sans' terrible jokes. They'd been standing outside waiting for Frisk and Toriel to leave the schoolhouse for almost an hour now and he'd been forced to listen the whole time.

"What's with the groan? That joke was HUMERUS!" This time Sans actually laughed. Messing with Papyrus was one of his absolute favorite passtimes.

"Sans? When does school normally get out?" Papyrus ignored his brother's joke in favor of his more pertinent question.

Sans stopped laughing and looked at his watch. "It normally gets out at three thirty."

Papyrus leaned over to look at Sans' watch. "What time is it now?"

Sans frowned. "Right now it's about 4:15, maybe we should go look for them."

Papyrus crossed his arms and gave a huff. "I hate school. Do we really have to go inside?"

Sans shrugged. "We could just stay out here and come up with more puns."

Papyrus immediately turned and started walking towards the doors.

Sans reached out toward Papyrus with mock desperation. "I need your help though!"

Papyrus turned back and rolled his eyes. "I'm not helping you with puns Sans."

Sans stifled a laugh behind his hand. "But bro! I'm PATELLING you, I'm just about running BONE-DRY!"

"Nope nope nope nope nope!" Papyrus spun on his heel and ran into the school building faster than Sans could pull out another awful bone pun. The door slammed loudly behind his skeletal form.

Sans sighed and wiped his eyes. That was fun, but Frisk and Toriel were late. If he were being honest with himself Sans was a little bit worried. Normally Tori made sure Frisk was home right after classes. Toriel was a stickler for study time and had to start dinner right away to get it ready by 5. The fact that they were still inside the schoolhouse was a little unsettling.

With a small frown Sans made his way towards the door. He stepped inside and glanced around the vacant hallways of the school. If he was remembering right, Toriel's classroom was to the left, and right next to the water fountain.

"SANS!"

That was Papyrus' voice… Now he was more than a little nervous. Walking more quickly, Sans made his way into the classroom. His eyes widened at the scene before him. Frisk was covered in dirt and large cut made its way down the side of her cheek. Papyrus was worriedly looking over the young girl and Toriel was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did Toriel go kid?" Sans asked worriedly.

Frisk huffed. "She's getting Band-Aids. Her drawer stash ran out."

That made sense. Sans knew that Toriel wouldn't leave Frisk all cut up like she was without a good reason. "What happened to you?"

There wasn't much point in lying, Toriel would tell Sans about the incident anyway. Frisk looked away from Sans and sighed dejectedly. "I climbed a tree to get away from this kid who was bugging me about hanging with one of the monster kids. I fell when he threw a rock at me. I'm fine though, it doesn't even really hurt..."

Sans gave a sad smile. Figures Frisk would get herself hurt like that. It certainly wasn't the first time.

Papyrus reached out to touch Frisk's arm but pulled back when he saw her wince. "Something is wrong with her arm Sans!"

With inhuman speed Sans pulled up the sleeve of Frisk's shirt and carefully examined her arm. A dark bruise spread up her outer arm displaying a disturbing array of colors. Purples, greens and other dark hues boldly stained the child's skin. Most of the bruise was localized to the upper arm but lighter splotches were beginning to surface on her forearm as well. "I thought you said you weren't in pain kid! Where else are you hurt?"

Frisk looked away again. "Nowhere ok! I'm fine. I've had worse."

Sans and Papyrus shared a look and a frown. "Can you go get a wet cloth Papyrus?"

Papyrus nodded with a smile. "The great and charitable Papyrus will most definitely get a wet cloth! Just one second." Papyrus took off and Sans very quickly changed his approach.

Systematically, and with impressive speed Sans pat down the kid's body, taking note of every flinch he noticed. "Your left ankle, left hip, left arm, left cheek and right knee. Am I right?"

Frisk growled softly but nodded. She could never get anything past Sans. "I didn't tell Toriel about anything but my face and ankle. Could we keep that a secret?"

"Keep what a secret?"

Frisk and Sans stiffened at the voice. Toriel was back, and glaring in her very Toriel-esque way.

"Oh, uh, it's nothing Toriel. Did you get the band-aids?"

Toriel's glare ceased and she nodded.

"I got the wet cloth Sans!" Quickly Papyrus handed it over to his older brother. Frisk hissed slightly when Sans started to clean the cut on her cheek with it. Toriel then made quick work of applying the Band-Aid.

"All better because of the great Papyrus!"

Frisk laughed loudly for a moment. The heavy atmosphere lifted for a moment at her bright laughter. Toriel and Sans were smiling at the sound but Sans wasn't so cheerful. Frisk took in a breath before letting out a small groan. The small sound immediately put Toriel and Papyrus on edge. Sans however looked relieved.

"Not just your hip huh kid?" Sans asked suddenly.

Everyone turned to Sans at that moment and a blush bloomed over Frisk's face.

"What are you talking about Sans?" Toriel asked. Concern was evident in her tone.

"You gonna come clean kiddo or do I have to do it?" Sans asked.

Frisk groaned again. This time however more from annoyance than pain. "Sans…" She whined.

"Last chance bud. I want you to tell us about everything. It'll come to light eventually either way." Sans shrugged. He was acting indifferent but in all honesty he was actually pretty worried about the kid. He hoped she would be honest so he could truly ascertain how bad off she was.

"I might have bruised my ribs a little, it hurts to laugh." Frisk said softly. She was avoiding eye contact again.

Sans sighed and picked Frisk up off the chair she was sitting on. "I know that's not everything. I'm going to have Toriel look you over later. For now though let's get you home. You're dirty and need a bath."

Frisk nodded sadly and laid her head on Sans' shoulder.

 _XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_ _XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_ _XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

 _:) Good chapter huh? Eh… give me your honest feedback. I want to improve my writing so if anything really bugs ya lemme know! Might be a one-shot I'm not 100% sure yet.  
_


End file.
